The Road to My Brother
by Cat Lea Takersdarkone
Summary: Something that came to me after Raw tonight Monday July 21, 2003. Chapter 4 up Please R R
1. Prologue: I'm I My Brothers Keeper

Title: The Road to My Brother

Rating: It's only a PG right now for language but trust me it will be an R by the time I get done with it. Or even before I get done with it. 

Disclaimer: I hate writing this but here it goes. I own nothing or no one so go ahead and sue if you want me to make your life a living hell. I mean I could always live with you instead of my children. I wish I could own the wrestlers but I can't because my Lizard won't let me. So all I will own is original characters. 

Summary: This story is starting right after tonight's Raw. Monday July 21, 2003. But where I will take it you will have to read to find out. I mean I could go the way of saving his brother or I could go the way of turning his brother dark. Only I know. Well that is for now till I get it going and you get to read it.

Author Notes: Please Read and Review as you all know what My Muses do to me when they don't get Reviews. Also if you all like a good slash or what I hope will be a good slash. ( No I don't mean this one. At least I don't think so. ) Anyway check out a story that Kazza and I am writing together. ( Just think Kevin Nash and Bradshaw. )But be nice as I have never written a slash before. The title is When you think it's over by ShanevsTaker. 

Prologue

* I have just got the shower to run the way I like it. It never seems to run right in these small town hotels. I go ahead and strip off my shirt and then my pants. I can't help but to let out a couple of groans with the pains that my muscles are feeling. I can't wait to feel the hot water, as it will run over my tried and bruised body. Just as I go to step in the shower my cell phone rings. I glance over at it almost ignoring it but something in the way it was ringing told me that I had to answer it. Something told him that it was going to be about him. I shouldn't care. Hell we barely even talk anymore. But damn it I can't help it I mean it was my fault to begin with. I tried to warn them not to do it. I told them that if they did it there would be no holding him back. But did they listen to me? Hell no. And now they are all upset because he is out of control. Hell they would be to if they had lived his life. But know they just can't understand. Well last week they thought they could get to the bottom of why. Have him do a sit down and talk. What a bunch of bullshit that was. They don't understand that talking isn't what he needs. Shit why hell why would they even what to know what was going through his mind. It's not like they would understand it anyway. Shit I'm family and I'm not sure that I completely understand it. But look where that got them anyway. So now that he has gone back. Now that the flames have returned they are running scared. They want to control him like they did before. But they never did control him. Hell I almost couldn't control him and that was back when my powers were strong. Now shit I don't even know if I could control him. So now just as I am about to go into the shower something that my body really need my goddamn phone is ringing. I should just not even pick it up but I have to. Damn it good thing that no one else is here. I'm the strong one the one who needs no one. But shit if they all know I need him. Because he's family. Damn I hate that word but he is the only one that I have. Who understands me? Well at least to the best that anyone can. So I better pick it up and see what the hell he did this week. I mean shit what could he have done I mean after all he is under house arrest. The phone stops ringing as I pick it up and put it to my ear. The first words I hear is that you have to get here tonight. We are sending a car it will be there by the time you are dressed. We need you he out of control. You have to stop him. I almost laughed out loud. I almost screamed why did you push it? Why did you want him back like this? But I'm not sure what I can do or even for that fact what I should do. Then I hear that he did something that even I don't know if I would have the nerve to do. He tombstoned Linda while the show was still on the air. Shit I guess that I will be heading over to Raw. I liked being on SmackDown though I have missed him. But then I guess that I don't really get a choice as to where I go for now. Because I heard the threats in his voice that get him under control or else. Well Vince you best be careful I mean after all he is my brother Kane. My flesh and blood. So we will see where it goes but for now it could go any way that I chose. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I need to know if this is a start or an end. Or if it's just because I loved the fact that Linda McMahon let herself be Tombstoned by Kane. Let me know if you think I should continue. 

Thanks, 

Cat Lea 

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	2. Chapter One: Inner War

Title: The Road to My Brother

Rating: It's only a PG right now for language but trust me it will be an R by the time I get done with it. Or even before I get done with it. 

Disclaimer: I hate writing this but here it goes. I own nothing or no one so go ahead and sue if you want me to make your life a living hell. I mean I could always live with you instead of my children. I wish I could own the wrestlers but I can't because my Lizard won't let me. So all I will own is original characters. 

Summary: This story is starting right after tonight's Raw. Monday July 21, 2003. But where I will take it you will have to read to find out. I mean I could go the way of saving his brother or I could go the way of turning his brother dark. Only I know. Well that is for now till I get it going and you get to read it.

Author Notes: Please Read and Review let me know what you think of this one Please. It's a little different then what I usually write but I hope people will like it. It will mostly take on a life of it's own if I let it. Should I let it or should I dump it. Please let me know. 

Chapter One

* Okay they wanted me here and here I am. I am even sorer then I was when they called and told me that a car was on its way. I had to rush to the airport to wait an hour and a half before they would let us board. I hate this shit. Then I had to wait another forty-five minutes on the runway before the plane even made it into the air. In the air shit I couldn't believe it. You would think that at three in the morning the plane wouldn't be full or at least that everyone would be sleeping. Yeah right that what I figured but then with the way that the day went I was wrong. It was so full that both seats next to me were full. And behind me there were three little kids traveling without a parent. Shit. Two little boys of about the age of ten or twelve which I knew was going to make it a long flight. I think that they must have kicked my chair at least a dozen times. But even worst then that were that the third child was a little girl of about five. She was a cute little thing with pigtails and all. Trouble was that her brothers did nothing but makes fun of her and pick on her. I think she cried most of the way here. At one point I turned around and told then to knock the shit off. Trouble is that all I did was to scare her. Oh well and then of course when we landed they somehow lost my luggage. Which of course they told me that somehow they will find it and get it to me. Yeah right like I really believe that. Then the car that Vince sent for me ended up at the wrong gate and I ended up taking a cab. Now I get here and some hot shot cop tells me that they don't know if I can even see my brother. They have to wait till Vince gets here. I must have scared the cop though because he did say that he would call Vince and get him here right away. So it's almost dawn on Tuesday and I'm sitting in the front room of a home that my brother owns but that I have never even seen. It's nice but cold. Just like my brother and my relationship. Or at least the parts of it that we let the world see. I know that he is just up the stairs and to the right. As I can feel his pain. I know that he is awake but hurting. Hurting because he can't control what he is feeling. I know that he knows that I am here I can feel him calling to me yet isn't making a sound. Our soul and linked and always has been which is why even in that fire so many years ago I knew that he was alive. He wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to be safe. For that I am sorry. So sorry as I wouldn't have done anything in the world to hurt him. I was just trying to protect him. To stop the evil that our Parent wanted us to control, from hurting him, I had to stop it the only way that I knew how to protect him. I don't think that he remembers the hurt and the pain or the reason that I set that fire. But I do. I just wanted him safer then I had been at that age. But then if he did maybe he wouldn't hate me at times. Or maybe he.. Oh well what does thinking about the past really change. I mean shit every thinks are parents where good people. Right that why all the animals of the neighborhood ended up dead and in our backyard. Put then thinking about our Parents and the things that they were into is for another time. A time when I'm not so tried or for that fact worried about the pain that I can tell that he is in. And then there is Vince who I can feel pulling up into the driveway. I know that he expects me to use what ever I have too to control my little brother. I wonder if he truly remembers the power of it when I used it before. I wonder if he remembers how hard it was to control it. Do I even what to tap into it to see like Kane if I can control it or if it will control me. I mean after all the Dark Lord control all right. If they only knew how much the Darkness control me. Hell why do they think I was willing to quit if I didn't get away? To change the way the storyline was taking us. And now I can feel the Darkness as it is fighting to control my brother. A Darkness that if it takes over will take hell on earth to fight not to give in to so that I don't lose Kane or myself. A Darkness that will take over more then just Kane and myself. I feel frightened and yet I also feel energized too. I can almost feel Kane laughing as if he knows what I am feeling. But then I'm sure that my brother can. As for some reason I am just as sure that it might have been our destiny to once more be back here on the edge of Darkness. The place that so long ago I tried to keep away from Kane. And then when it found it's way to us so long ago and we fought losing sometimes and winning at others. Till the final battle when everyone thought that we the Brothers lost. If only they know that in all truth we won. It took a lot to wipe the Darkness from Kanes mind to help him control what he could remember. All of which they had to bring back because they wanted the monster back. The ones who could bring them ratings. They didn't care that there was more to him. More to the Darkness that would be his hell if he lost to that monster. And now they don't want the monster. The one that they brought back because it was what they needed. I told them not to do it. I should have stopped them to pull out what ever I had too. But I didn't want to have to fight the Darkness myself. To maybe lose myself as Kane is slowly losing himself. So I once again let him down. Once again I will fight for his soul and probably my own. So I stood back and watch knowing that they would be throwing it in my laps when they finally did it. I told him not to do it. Not to be forced to do what he so didn't want to. But .. Well I guess it doesn't matter why he did it because it is here and now it's my problem. I know he needs me and that I need him. To help him make that as right as I can and to make sure that no one hurt him ever again. Shit I am going up to see him even if Vince doesn't like it. Matter of fact fuck Vince he can wait for me because little brother I'm coming up. Shit I must have had one hell of a look on my face as Vince entered. He took one look at me and then at the guard who was standing at the bottom of the steps. He told him to let me go. Not that he was going to stop me if I really wanted to get there and damn if I didn't want to do just that. I took the stairs three at a time. As I reached the middle of the staircase I heard Vince call after me that he wanted to talk to me after I seen Kane. And that I should be careful. I also heard in his mind that it was all they could do to keep him. I'm not sure what he meant but also knew that it would take more power then I wanted to waste to make his mind tell me. I know that whatever it was that I would find out shortly. I reached the top of the stairs and was to the door in three steps. As I reached for the handle I stopped. Why? For two reasons I stopped where I was. One was because I was afraid. Afraid of what? The Darkness, The Hate, The Love, Hell maybe it was all or maybe it was none of those things. But I knew that before I could open that do that I had to draw on the power. The power of Darkness that once controls me as much as I controlled it. A power that I never wanted to taste again. But also a power that I knew that I would be tasting again. So I closed my eyes and gathered what I could to me. I heard Kane laugh and knew that we were going to be in for a fight of our life. * 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know if this one is too strange. Or if it is making sense. What can I say it's about them as always.

Thanks.

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	3. Chapter Two: My Brother

Chapter Two

* As I opened the door to the darkened room and walked in. I could feel the panic that runs over me in shockwaves. And then after the panic I could feel the darkness that was trying to take over in the room. It was all coming from over on the bed. I could see his dark form lying on the bed but I know that he wasn't asleep. I also knew that he knew that I was in the room. He knows that I have come to try and save him once more. I can hear his mind screaming out that I should run. Run and hide and to save myself because he is afraid that the darkness should over come me too. I could also feel the love that he has for me. Love that for many years I tried to deny Even through the pain that is trying to over take him I only hope that he too can feel the love that I have for him. Shit. I know that I will have to call on the dark side and to control it if I have any chance of saving my brother. Now all I can do is hope and to try and comfort Kane the best I can. He turns over and I see his face for the first time in months. I see that Vince has had him cut his hair so that he looks the monster. I see his eyes are begging me to help him to stop the darkness for taking over. I walk over to where he is laying so that I can look down into his face. I see then for the first time that these bastards have him chained down to the bed like an animal. I can feel the darkness as it encases me. The stronger it gets as I get madder and more pissed at what those assholes have done to my brother. Shit. I'm so pissed off that Kane must have sensed it even though I am keeping my face expressionless. Great now he is sitting up and trying to back away form me as if he thinks that that I am mad at him. Or that I might try and hurt him. Not that he doesn't have the right to be afraid of me I have hurt him so much in his life. Though all I have ever wanted to do was protect him from those who would use him for the darkness. All I can do now is try to calm him down and to try and let him know that I'm not mad at him. Fuck as I go to reach a hand down to touch him I feel the power like I haven't felt in a long time. Then right before our eyes lightening flies from my fingers and hit the cuffs that are holding Kane to the bed. The lock clicks and then cuffs fly open landing on the floor next to the bed. I don't who is more shocked Kane or myself. I always knew that the darkness was never that far away and always just under the surface. But I just didn't figure it to be that close. I can feel the fear once more as it comes off my brother in waves. I quickly sit down on the side of the bed and reach out drawing Kane into my arms. I can feel that he knows that I am not going to hurt him and that I will do what ever I have to, to save him. He slowly wraps his arms around me and puts his head on my shoulder. I can feel him trying not to cry so I gently rub his back and shoulders. After awhile I feel some of the sacredness start to leave his body. I get him to lie down but he reaches out and grabs on to my hand like a vice grip. I sit there gently holding his hand and willing the darkness to leave him. Even if it's only for a little while so that he can sleep. I can tell that he hasn't had a whole lot of that since they brought back the monster. Damn you Vince why couldn't you just leave him alone? Hell him and Rob where doing good together and the Kane-A-Nights were behind him which made him feel really good. Vince? Shit I know that as soon as I can get Kane to sleep Vince is still waiting for me down stair to have a talk. I can sense that he is getting impatient while he is waiting for me to return. I can also sense that he is getting nervous too. Good because the Son of a Bitch can wait and I hope that he realized that by forcing the monster back into my brother he has released the darkness back into the world. Also that I will have no choice to but to let the darkness come after me too. I wish that I could say that I can control it but something tells me it is going to take everything I have to do just that. Plus.. Hell I am going to have to see if any of Kane's and my friends will be willing to go up against it again too. If not then.. Well I will just have to wait and see what the darkness wants this time. I look down once more and can see that my brother is trying to fight the sleep from coming. Neither of us have even uttered a word to each other since I entered his room. But yet with us we never really need too do a whole lot of talking. I guess that it has been like that with us. Even when we were young boys and trying to not fall into the darkness that our parents where into. I can sense as I know my brother can that Vince is standing half way up the stairs trying to decide weather he should come all the way up. He is trying to see into the room from the door that I didn't close. I quickly call the darkness to me and slam the door close, which I know will send Vince quickly back down the stairs. Kane starts to shake his head no, which I know that he is telling me not to get involved. So all I can do is reach up and gently rub his temple because I know that he is getting a headache and a bad one. He closes his eyes and I can tell that he is slowly starting to drift off to sleep. The Hell with it Vince can wait a while longer because I'm not leaving this room till my brother is into a deep and hopefully peaceful sleep. So I move up along side of him and sit next to him. He gently moves his pillow into my lap and then places his head upon it. I grab his other pillow and throw it up behind my head while I slip my shoes off. I need to think for awhile while he needs to sleep. So for now I will sit here gently running my hands through his hair and hopefully giving him comfort while I try to figure out what my next move should be. It's going to be a long night and something tells me that this is just the first of many. *

Author Notes: First of all yes I do realize that I haven't wrote on a lot of my stories in a long time. Which was because I was letting the ass I live with tell me that my writing was a waste of time. I have decide over the last couple of weeks that he is a waste of my time. So please Read and Review and let me know if he was right. God I hope not. Also please check out my other stories as I have posted on a lot of them all at once. Oh and if you like slash check out my first one which I am doing with KazzaXtreme called "When you think it's over" by ShanevsTaker. 


	4. Chapter Three: Evil Reason

Chapter Three

* As I have sat here for the last couple of hours watching over my brother as he finally sleeps with his head in my lap. A sleep that I hoped would be peaceful but isn't as it is still full of demons and monsters for him. I come to realize that no matter how hard I tried to keep this darkness from him that it was always meant to be. I have let my mind wander to the darkness trying to figure out what I did wrong? Or maybe what I should have done differently? How I could have protected him differently? When it finally comes to me that there was nothing that I could have done for it has finally sunken into my thick skull that it was there not to claim Kane but to draw me back in to it's folds. It folds of evil so that it could finish the job it started so long ago when I was so young. Sure it wanted Kane too but it was there for me because it knew that I would come once more to try and save him. Just like I knew that the evil would come for me once more to see if it could turn me so that I would lead the others. For what choices did I have? Could I have turned my back on him? Let it drive him in to the darkness and madness till he finally became the monster he could be. No I couldn't do that because that was never even a choice and now I know that the darkness knew that before even I did. For Kane is just about the only other person that I have ever loved. Other then them when I was small. Too young to know just how evil that they truly were. That evil that our parents where made of I can tell still runs through both Kane and myself. Even though his good heart has kept it at bay for so long along with my will power to stay on the right side. I think some where in the back of our minds we knew that we would be here again one day. So now the trouble is what do we do to stop it? Is it even worth the trouble this time? I know that I am tried for since we won so many years ago I knew that to fight the darkness and evil was the right thing to do. But here I sit in my brother's bedroom holding his head in my lap and willing the darkness to just take us both and end this battle before it even starts. A battle that I'm not even sure that we can win... FUCK... Oh shit I guess that I must have said that out loud because Kane just almost jumped out of my arms. He sits up and looks me in the face almost as if he is searching for some type of answer. So what can I do but say the two words that I seem to always be saying to him. Not that I don't mean them when I say them it just that well I'm not even sure if he believes me. *

Taker : Sorry Bro.

* And now that I have said them to him once more he say's the three words that he all ways seems to say also. *

Kane : It's all right.

* It seems at time that those are the only words that we ever say to each other. I mean that sure we say more then that but some how we always seem to end back up on those words. They do always seem to be there too just like old friends. We never seem to say what we really want to say to each other. I mean it's not that he doesn't already know in his heart that I love him but damn it I just can't seem to say it to him. I remember a time when he could say it to me but then I would just roll my eyes and walk away from him so after awhile he too just quit saying it. I mean I do know that he loves me but I guess that I miss him saying it too. Dumb I know and because of me that he has stopped saying it out loud. And now that we once again will be facing the darkness I need to hear it even more then I ever did. I also need to say it but ...Crazy! But then I guess that is just the way that it was meant to be too. So now I look into his eyes and can tell that he isn't sure weather to lay back down or weather to just remove him self to the other side of the bed and away from me. I also know that I really need to go down and talk to Vince who I can feel is prancing up a storm down in the front room. Hell Vince will just have to wait till morning to talk. Which I do realize is just a few hours away if even that. But with just one quick look in to Kanes face and I can tell that the evil is once again already trying to take over his mind so that it can drive him back into the darkness. Back to his fears and his nightmares is where this evil wants him. I won't leave him now because I know if I do then the darkness will take a little more of him. So for now I quickly reach out and pull my brother once more closer to me before he can move away. But this time he lay's his head on my chest just above where my heart beats. And as I wrap my arms around him to hold him tightly I do something that I haven't done in more years then I can count. I whisper to him... *

Taker : Kane I love you Bro and I'm here for you all ways.

* Damn I guess that I must have been holding my breath because all of a sudden I feel as if I can't breath. But Kane... Well what can I say he is still my little brother? And he always seems to know what it is that I am in need of too. Because he responds just the way that my mind... no I mean my heart was hoping he would. *

Kane : I love you too Bro. 

* Then as he wraps his arms around my waist he takes a deep breath and relaxes starting to drift back to sleep but a peaceful one I can sense. Just before he is out he talks once more and damn nears makes me fall off the bed. Because once again I was thinking the same thing at the same time that he said it. Hell I was even thinking the exact same words. *

Kane & Taker : Evil you may have come for the Brothers of Destruction thinking that you could take us easily but only in hell in the last fight will you be able to take us. And Evil even then not without the fight of your life. 

* I can't help it I laugh as if the darkness has claimed my soul. I laugh with a maddening laugh that if they can hear me down stairs will surely make them think that I too am crossing over to the side of evil. Kane glances up and then joins in the laughter as once again he knows what is in my mind as well as I know what is in his. Because of the bonds that even the most evil form of darkness can not break. After our laugh he laid his head back down and is asleep in a peaceful dreamless sleep like he hasn't had since Vince called the monster back. I know that at least for the next couple of hours he will get the much needed rest that he needs. I lean back and know that I too will be asleep shortly myself. And that for the first time in weeks my sleep will also be peaceful and dreamless. Something I too haven't had since the darkness has called my brother back to its side. For see he isn't the only one that the darkness has been calling in the night. I figure that when I wake up I will talk to Vince even though he will be pissed. And then with Kane we will figure out which of our friends to go to for help because I do know that without some of our friends we will never beat the darkness once again. I just hope that they are willing to help and that they are strong enough to fight the darkness once more too. Because if not then the WWE and all of it's wrestlers might find themselves in Hell soon. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. Because I'm back and love to know how I am doing. Oh and a special thanks to a wonderful writer Gwenny the Penny for some great advice about why I should write. Your advice was greatly appreciated. Thank you. 


End file.
